


[vid] Jet Song

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Musicals, Video, West Side Story, When You're a Jet You're a Jet All the Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: Meet Tony and me at ten. And walk tall. We always walk tall, we're Jets! The greatest!





	

Every time I saw Steve walking out to the tarmac at the airport, I laughed because I could hear this song playing in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is adored. If you enjoyed, you can [reblog on Tumblr! ](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/151671722660/meet-tony-and-me-at-ten-and-walk-tall-the-jet)


End file.
